Evolution: Days of Future Past
by JustNightCrawling
Summary: This is a very cool idea I thought up when I was just thinking about the upcoming movie X-M: DOFP so then I said wouldn't be cool if X-M: Evolution did that story and this is what you get also heads up there is going to be a lot of brutal dramatic deaths so if your favorite character gets vaporized by a Sentinel don't be surprised.
1. One Hope Left

Evolution: Days of Future Past

Chapter One: One Hope Left

_**Prologue:**_

The year was 2019 the Sentinels rain supreme going so far as killing their creator Bolivar Trask these mindless robots were sent out into the world after the assassination of Senator Robert Kelly however the Sentinels not only wanted mutants but all of mankind to be destroyed.

October, 10. 2019

The remaining X-Men were fighting the toughest fight of their lives it was even tougher than Apocalypse all those years ago.

**Huge Explosion**

Scott: Rogue, Kurt you two find remaining survivors in this area Evan and Kate you help me fight off the Sentinels!

Kate: You got it Scott!

Evan: Already on it!

Rogue: Kurt come on whadda yall waiting for?!

Kurt: Oh sorry about zhat !

**Laser Shoots Kurt**

Rogue: Kurt NO!

Kurt: Vhy do we keep fighting zes stupid hunks of junk can it just end!

Sentinel: TARGET AQUIRED ON MUTANT FIRE! **Shoots Missile**

Evan: OH SHIT!

Scott: Fall back X-Men fall back!

At the mutant hideout.

Rogue: Scott we can't keep on doing this ahm worried about you and all of our safety!

Evan: She's right Scott we can't hold on much longer against those fucking robot scumbags!

Kurt: It just really hurts you know not just physically but mentally it hits us.

Kate: I mean those bastards took **crying** Logan, Ororo, Mr. McCoy, Jubilee, The Professor, Tabitha, Jamie, Rahne, Gambit, Amara and all of our other friends!

Scott: We gotta think of a plan to destroy these motherfuckers to a pile of scrap metal!

Lance: And how are we going to do that Summers!

Scott: Can it Avalanche before I go nuclear on your ass!

Rogue: Oh no you don't we need to work together as a team ahm I right?!

Bobby: Yeah Scott I agree with Lance how are we going to do this?

Magneto: Perhaps are friends Bishop and Forge could be of assistants.

Pietro: Yeah-a-I-think-my-dad-has-a-point-slowpokes!

Evan: Oh really speedy!

Magneto: No bickering right now we need to see Forge and Bishop if they got that so called time machine of theirs!

30 minutes later.

Forge: I got the splicing done now will take this dial and switch it one-hundred degrees and done the machine is in order.

Bishop: Me and Forge have been hard at work for the past 5 hours preparing this bad boy!

Magneto: So Forge how does it work?

Forge: Well it kinda only works with Kate and Kurt.

Kurt and Kate: Wait why us!

Bishop: Well you see this machine needs a teleporter and Kate your phasing ability will help it go through time!

Kate: Ok me and Kurt are up for it!

Kurt: Yeah count me in!

Forge: Now a little warning you two you won't be sent back in time but your conscious will.

Evan: How in the hell does that work!

Forge: Well it's very complicated and I won't explain now basically Kate and Kurt will be in their bodies from around 2007.

1 hour later.

Forge: Ok Kurt, Kate are you ready.

Kate and Kurt: We are ready!

**BOOM**

Bishop: IT'S NIMROD!

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Our Future Lies In Two Hands

**Hello everyone now I know the chapters are kinda short but I promise the next few chapters are going to be long now if you have any ideas for future chapters put them in a review and I will consider them and if you want more of this story be sure to write a review and enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Our Future Lies In Two Hands

Bishop: IT'S NIMROD!

Evan: Ah god dammit!

Bishop: Forge quickly fire it up I think Nimrod's trying to destroy it!

Forge: Got it Bishop ok Kate and Kurt get ready for the ride of your lives!

Kate and Kurt: OH MY GO **they are gone**…

Forge: Mission accomplished!

Bishop: Forge No!

**Missile hits Forge violently**

Forge: Ah it hurts shit!

Bishop: Pietro get Forge out of here!

Pietro: Oh-really-why-should-I-lazy-how-a-bout-you-get-him-out!

Bishop: Because if you don't ill melt you Maximoff!

Pietro: Alright-alright-Forge-here-I-a-come!

**Quicksilver zips off with Forge**

Meanwhile Kurt and Kate end up in mid 2007.

Kate: Holy shit like where am I!

**In Kurt's room**

Kurt: Holy crap I need to talk to Katzchen wait why am I calling her zhat?

So Kurt walks down to Kate's room while he walks down he notices Tabitha, Amara and Sam walk by.

Kurt: Oh my god Forge's machine actually worked!

Tabitha: What's that blue elf! **laughs**

Kurt: Oh nothing!

Kurt opens Kate's door.

Kurt: Hey Keety wait what I mean Katzchen no I mean Kate why am I calling you this!

Kate: Wow you're acting weird like what's happening right now no I mean hi Kurt so that machine really did work eh!

Kurt: And I just saw are dead freunds Keety uh Kate!

Kate: Really?!

Kurt: JA!

Kate: Oh yeah and Kurt just call me Kitty while were in the past it will make everything easier now what was our mission?

Kurt: To stop ze assassination of Principal uh I mean Senator Kelly!

Kitty: Ah yeah cool gosh look at this uniform god I used to where this weird v neck thing eww!

Kurt: Ja I got zhose weird red shoulder pads I wish I had zhat sweet badass black leather uniform from ze future!

Logan: Hey half pint and elf down to the kitchen it's a meeting!

Kitty: Alright will be down in a second so Kurt when was the Kelly assassination?

Kurt: Uh June 1st 2007

Kitty: And like what's the day now?

Kurt: Uh May 29th 2007

Kitty: Well that gives us four days to prepare.

So the two walk downstairs and they see there long dead friends.

Kitty: Oh my god! **crying**

Ororo: What is wrong young Katherine?

Kurt: Um there's something we have to tell all of you.

It has been just 30 seconds of Kitty and Kurt explaining what exactly is happening but just then Gambit walked in to the room.

Gambit: What's going on here kiddies.

Kurt's big golden yellow eyes shoot up.

Kurt: You! You assassinated Robert Kelly vhy could you do zhat ya scum.

Kurt proceeded to grab a sharp knife with his pointy tail.

Scott: Kurt NO!

Scott blasts the knife out of his tail.

Professor X: Ok now I will look into your mind now Kurt and his memories will be projected on that screen alright X-Men.

Kurt: AHHH!

Professor X: Oh my god…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Shit's Going Down

**Writer's Note: Just a heads up this is an all **_**FUTURE**_** chapter!**

Chapter Three: Shit's Going Down

_**MEANWHILE BACK IN THE FUTURE.**_

Forge: Pietro tell Bishop to protect the machine at all cost…

That was Forge's dying breath it didn't take long for the speedster to realize he was gone.

Pietro: I-a-need-to-tell-Bishop-this!

Pietro speeds off to the rest.

Pietro: Bishop-Forge-is-a-dead!

Bishop: NO!

Pietro: He-a-told-us-to-protect-the-machine-at-a-all-cost!

Bishop: Well no shit!

Just then a missile coming from one of the Sentinel Mark 10's that Nimrod summoned shot at Pietro killing him instantly.

Bishop: Oh shit Nimrods brought his buds to the party time to clean this mess up!

Scott: Alex, Peter, Blink and Roberto we need reinforcements!

Alex: You got it bro!

Peter: We will always come to aid!

Blink: I will get us there!

Just then four muties showed up.

Sentinel: MUTANTS DESTROY!

**BOOM**

Nimrod: THIS IS EASIER THEN I IMAGINED!

Bobby: Time to put you on ice!

Bobby eradicates three Sentinels but things take a turn for the worst.

Sentinel: MUTANT IDENTIFIED BOBBY DRAKE INIZIALISE HEAT PROGRAM!

Just then Bobby was riding on his ice slide ready to fend off more Sentinels

Bobby: Time to chill you piles of scrap meta…AHH!

Bobby had been shot off he was getting back up when another Sentinel came up behind him and.

Sentinel: TARGET AQUIRED!

Bobby: Holy sh.

Bobby had been decapitated.

Scott: Bobby NOO!

Lance: Let's see what happens when I rock there world GRRR!

He had taken out like ten of them but they just kept on coming.

Nimrod: SILLY MUTANT!

Lance: OH SHIT!

Nimrod had vaporized Lance to nothing but clean air.

Peter: These punie robots aint nothing for good old Peter Rasputin!

Sentinel: MUTANT TARGET AQUIR**breaking out**e..

Peter: Oh really these are what were up against!

Just then a Sentinel was eyeing Scott but just then.

Sentinel: TARGET SCOTT SUMMERS ANNILATE!

Alex: NOO!

Alex had got in the way of the shot to save his brother however the shot killed Alex really quickly.

Scott: No how could you!

Just then Scott took his visor off and destroyed about 30 Sentinels letting his rage overcome him.

Scott: AHHH!

Roberto: I will burn you fuckers to the ground!

Sentinel: TIME TO KILL!

Roberto: OH NO!

The Sentinel grabbed Roberto by the throat and started strangling him.

Roberto: HEL…

The bot choked Roberto to death.

Blink: Scott we need to get out of here!

Scott: We can't leave Kurt and Kate's motionless bodies die here right!

Magneto: She can teleport us and the machine out of here!

Just then a Sentinel shot a missile that crumbled the roof a piece of it crushed old Erik Lensherr under it.

Rogue: Bishop, Peter, Evan we need to get out of here!

Peter: I got it!

Evan: Right behind you!

Bishop: You guys go I'm taking Nimrod down once and for all!

Scott: How Bishop?

Bishop: I rigged this place with explosives I've got two in my pocket saved for little old Nimrod!

Rogue: But ah how are you going to do that?

Bishop: By sacrificing myself for the good of mutant kind now go!

Scott: Come on we heard his order we need to get to the other mutant hideout now!

Rogue: But we can't leave Bisho-

Bishop: Silence Rogue I need to do this now go before Nimrod sees us!

Scott, Peter, Rogue, Evan and Blink grabbed the machine that held Kurt and Kate's motionless bodies inside.

Nimrod: WHY BISHOP FANCY SEEING YOU HERE!

Bishop: Yeah come at me!

Nimrod ran towards Bishop stabbing him through the chest.

Nimrod: HAH YOU MUTANTS DON'T STAND A CHANCE I WILL BE GOING AND DESTROYING MORE OF YOU DELINQUENTS!

Bishop: Too late asshole! **presses button**

**KABOOM**

And the base was completely decimated.

Meanwhile the rest of the mutants went to another hideout.

Warren: Why hello there my friends nice seeing you here.

Scott: Thanks Angel but we just went through one hell of a bloodbath.

Warren: Oh sorry to hear that and please call me Warren.

Out of the corner of Scott's eyes he saw six mutants walk in one of them being his ten year old white haired son Nathan.

Scott: Oh my god Nathan you're all right!

He wrapped his arms around the very grim turned happy boy.

Nathan: Where have you been Father?

Scott: Oh well I have been searching for mutants across the globe son.

Nathan: Well that's cool.

Scott: So Warren who are the other mutants you have in this facility.

Warren: Well we have Sam, Warpath, Psylocke, Deadpool, Leech, Callisto, Wanda, Todd and of course your son who has the nickname Cable.

Scott: Well that is grea-

Scott was cut off by a Sentinel yelling something outside.

Outside the bunker.

Scott: What the hell is going on!

Sentinel: SCOTT SUMMERS I NEED TO GIVE YOU INFORMATION!

Scott: About what scrap metal!

Sentinel: THAT ARE NEW LEADER IS THE ALL MIGHTY APOCALYPSE…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
